A decorative sheet most popularly used for the production of furniture and construction materials is a laminate of a pattern-printed plastic sheet and a transparent plastic sheet This decorative sheet is poor in three-dimensional effect and is inevitably cheap in appearance.
As decorative sheets having a three-dimensional effect, there are known a sheet formed by pressing resin chips and a sheet obtained by extruding a resin through many nozzles, solidifying the extrudate and slicing the solid. However, these decorative sheets are defective in that the designs that can be manifested are restricted and mass production of sheets having the same design is difficult.